La logique des films de cul
by RikOkami
Summary: Comment vous dire.. Ce sera une succession de One Shot basés sur les Vocaloid sur la logique des films de cul, comme marqué dans le titre ! Je vous rassure, ce sera plus "drôle" que "dégueulasse", cette idée m'est venue et il fallait bien que je l'écrive.. (D'ailleurs, ce sera en collab' avec AmarillaTheOnlyOne pour certaines histoires !) - Rated T, mais scènes explicites..


Eh oui, je suis déjà de retour ! o/

C'est une idée qui m'est venue quand je parlais avec AmarillaTheOnlyOne pendant une pause.. et voilà le résultat.

Je vous laisse donc lire ce premier One Shot très court !

Il faut que vous sachiez deux choses, avant tout :

1) Je n'aime pas le yaoi, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai pas décrit.

2) Je n'aime Kaito... mais vraiment pas, mais bon !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le plombier.**

Le jeune homme marchait dans la rue, sa chevelure bleutée volant au vent. Où marchait-il ? Vers son boulot. Cet homme avait les yeux bleus : comme sa malle à outils, et il était plombier, de père en fils. Être plombier dans sa famille était un honneur, et il y était arrivé : il était plombier ! Il était presque considéré comme un dieu, sa mère étant fière de son fils elle avait fait faire une statue en son honneur... Autant vous dire que le bleu se sentait supérieur à tout.

Dans son village, c'était un plombier de renom, et personne ne connaissait pas ce prénom : Kaito. Tout le monde parlaient de lui, et dès qu'un nouveau arrivait on lui conseillait ce plombier, et, le premier mot des nouveaux-nés, c'était son prénom.

La maison où allait notre plombier n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche de la sienne, un client habitué chez qui il allait au moins une fois par mois. Une fois arrivé à destination, il entra sans frapper car son client préférait que ce soit ainsi.

« Bonjour, _souffla t-il de sa voix mielleuse, parfaite. _Je suis enfin arrivé ! »

Son client était aussi jeune que Kaito, et avait de long cheveux mauves, et des traits très féminins. Si bien qu'on le prenait sans cesse pour une femme.

« Bien le bonjour Kaito, je ne t'attendais plus ! _Plaisanta t-il avant de serrer la main du plombier._

- Je suis désolée pour le retard Gakupo, mais ma mère ne cessait de me complimenter, et tu sais.. elle a toujours du mal à décrocher. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi, cette fois ?

- C'est un peu particulier.. Mon tuyau est bouché, et j'ai réellement besoin de ton aide.

- Eh bien, je suis plombier et donc je suis là pour ça !

- Très bien, alors suis-moi, je vais te montrer où il est.. »

Le plombier le suivit donc à travers l'immense maison de Gakupo, passant pièce après pièces, montant escaliers après escaliers, traversant couloirs après couloirs, ouvrant portes après portes, marchant carrelages sur carrelages.. Jusqu'à arriver à la chambre du mauve, et, c'est là que Kaito ne comprenait plus. Un lavabo dans sa chambre ? Où ça ? Il regardait partout mais ne voyait rien.

« Kaito ? Il est ici le tuyaux.. »

Lorsque le bleu c'était tourné, son client en avait profiter pour baisser son pantalon et caleçon, et pointait son sexe, déjà bien dur à l'idée de se le faire «déboucher» par le plombier, du doigt. Doigt que le plombier suivit du regard qui descendit donc vers ce «tuyau» bien dur et long.

« Je vois.. _souffla Kaito, un peu désemparé._

- Ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie.. Ça ne te dit rien ?

- Bien sûr que si, de toute façon je suis payé pour ça, aussi. »

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de s'approcher de son client, se mettant ensuite à genoux face à lui afin de... déboucher le tuyau avec son outil le plus efficace : sa bouche.

D'ailleurs il s'y prenait si bien que la semence qui «encombrait» la verge de Gakupo sortit en à peine une dizaine de minutes.

Le pauvre Kaito qui n'avait rien sentit venir en eut plein la bouche, il avala donc et s'essuya ensuite les lèvres d'un revers de la manche, baissant ensuite lui aussi son pantalon pour une «fouille anal» de la part de Gakupo, qui était policier..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après quelques heures d'inspection chez l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient tout deux du mal à marcher, et surtout du mal à descendre les escaliers, mais, une fois fait et arrivés à la cuisine, le mauve se tourna vers son plombier et d'un sourire charmeur il lui proposa :

« Tu as faim ? J'ai du bukkake dans le frigo. »

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Oui, je sais, la fin est dégueulasse.. (Et ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'un "bukkake" est.. je vous invite pas à taper ce mot sur google, pour le bien de vos âmes.) Dites moi donc si ça vous a plu ! Et si c'est le cas j'en écrirai d'autre ! Et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples dans les commentaires (hétéro, yuri ou yaoi, je prends de tout !) ainsi qu'une idée que vous aimeriez que j'écrive ! ~


End file.
